Team Night and the Mysterious Mew
by TN Sarah
Summary: What if Team Rocket's latest experiment escaped and formed a new team to deal with Rocket.


**Author's Notes:** Some of this was inspired by my best friend Lilly Dragon's story "_From The Illicuno's Side of it All_" though anything relevent to this story will be mentioned as needed

Also if you look at the cover image you can see three of my original characters in the Team Night outfits. Sarah(the main character), to the left with vulpix on her shoulder, Shawn(Sarah's foster brother) to the right with his houndark(my made-up evolution to houndoom) and Eeveen(Sarah and Shawn's later friend and an eevee enthusiast) in the center, complete with his shiny umbreon.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Captured**

Sarah quickly swept through the forest looking around for any sign of her almost ten year old foster brother, Shawn. Her light blue eyes darting here and there while her golden blonde hair whipped around her face in the heavy breeze. The wind felt like it was ripping through her T-shirt but she didn't care. Her foster father and Shawn had gotten into a heated argument and in his childish temper her idiotic brother had run off into the forest without a pokemon. Sarah knew how dangerous this was and that she had to bring him back. The vulpix running along beside her let out a yip of concern having never been in battle before the young vulpix was rather worried but determined to stay by the side of her future trainer and mother/sister figure. "It's alright Pixzy." Sarah murmured to the small fox.

Sarah had found the young vulpix's egg abandoned on the beach when on vacation with her friend Gloria at the age of five. She'd expected a water type pokemon to hatch from it, a krabby perhaps, or a goldeen. But what she had not expected was the small fire fox, and was still unsure how a fire pokemon's egg had ended up on the beach near the water. Of course it would be another three years before she could set out as a trainer since she was only seven now. She tripped over a tree root and the small hole in her knee-length light blue jeans tore a little more as it scrapped hard on the ground. The fall tore a cry from the seven year old which was cut off when she felt a slightly damp cloth pressed over her mouth and nose and her vision went black.

As she slowly came round the first thing she was aware of was the cold stone floor underneath her. She heard voices around her and fought to sit up and open her eyes but immediately regretted it as her head spun dizzyingly. "..quite sure she's the one?' The first voice was saying. "Yes lord Giovanni, we were told she was very intelligent for her age. She's the talk of the town, they say she even hacked the Dev-Con." "Really, that system's said to be unshakable. Surely a hacker/programmer of such skill will have no problem rewriting our whole computer security system well enough to prevent even skilled hackers from hacking it. We need a better security after that last breach when the Rocket base in the far south was nearly lost." Replied the one called lord Giovanni. "Ah she's coming round. Sarah welcome to Team Rocket, you're one of us now."

Sarah head had finally stopped spinning and she could see the speakers, who were wearing an odd attire with bright red R's on the front of their shirts. A persian sat beside one man as he examined her with darkly intense eyes. "Fat chance you big meanie." Spat Sarah as she continued to glare at these creeps. "Oh you really think to take us with just a vulpix?" Giovanni snorted petting the purring persian. "You can't make me, so you should just let me go home." Sarah said in a growl like voice. "Oh but you forget you are home now, your new home. And you can stay in that cage till you're willing to cooperate." It wasn't until then that Sarah had really thought to look around her surroundings and see that she was in fact in a cage in what looked like a dungeon.

As Giovanni turned to leave one of his underlings bemused called out, "Lord Giovanni, what of the vulpix?" Giovanni looked back before replying, "Leave it, it's just a runt and of no value to us." Sarah pulled Pixzy closer to her protectively as she watched them leave. She couldn't help feeling over protective of the pokemon she'd came to view as a younger sister. Days went by with them bringing her little food and water and demanding she listen to their boss. Sarah completely ignored the rocket grunts and they would leave once more. One day they came in with a small unconscious bundle in addition to her rations. Sarah gasped at once when she saw her best friend Gloria and rushed to the side of her cage as they dumped her in the cage next to hers. The grunts left the two girls alone, and went on their way. Gloria was older by half a year though she looked much older but that was only because Sarah was small for her age.

When Gloria woke Sarah didn't get a chance to talk to her before Giovanna came striding in persian once more at his side. "Now that you two are awake I will have what I want from you. Gloria as I understand has been learning a lot about genetics from her mom and should prove useful. But we need your skills more than your friend's Sarah so unless you want Gloria to suffer you will do as you are told. And Gloria the same for you but that Sarah will suffer if you do not cooperate. Understood!?" Both girls looked at each other worriedly before they turned back to Giovanni and nodded. "Where's my ekans?" Gloria asked worriedly. "Forget about him we've plans for a pokemon like that. "

Giovanna pointed to two of the grunts then spoke in a firm tone of voice, "You two take Sarah to the computer control room so she can get started programming the new security system. And you take Gloria to the genetics lab so she can help the other geneticists." He mentioned for two others on the last comment and the grunts did as he bid. Sarah looked at Gloria one last time as she let herself be led away to the control room and was looked in. Sighing softly she set to work on programming the new security.

* * *

Characters

Sarah - age 7- Pixzy(Vulpix)

Gloria - age 7 - Ekans


End file.
